legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Special Part 3: We Are Screwed, People!/Transcript
Transcript for the third part of the Fire Rebellion Halloween Special. Characters Heroes *James "Mustang" McCracken *Agent Michigan *Epsilon (RvB) *Epsilon-Delta *Epsilon-Theta *Fluttershy(Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Dash(Equestria Girls) *Applejack(Equestria Girls) *Rarity(Equestria Girls) *Pinkie Pie(Equestria Girls) *Agent California *Tank Dempsey *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Lavernius Tucker *Dick Simmons *Dexter Grif *Michael J. Caboose *Sunset Shimmer *Trevor Phillips *Donald Doyle *Vanessa Kimball *Takato Matsuki *Henry Wong *Rika Nonaka *Ryo Akiyama *Calumon *Agent Washington *Sarge *Franklin Delano Donut *Lopez the Heavy *Thomas Lasky *Agent Carolina Villains *Sonic.exe *The Hungry Pumpkin *Herobrine *Slender Man *Moar Krabs *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie the Bunny *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Fox Transcript Narrator: The heroes were outnumbered by the Zombie army. The only option they could set in motion is to retreat and take shelter. They end up hiding in a pizzeria called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", which in layman's terms, that wasn't a really good idea. The heroes end up running into Donut and Lopez, and are also attacked by the animatronics that belong there. The heroes did escape, but they forgot that "small" catch. (The heroes are surrounded by the zombies.) Grif: Ooooohhhh FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!! Mustang: (Holding on to Fluttershy) Not our greatest move yet. (Some of the Zombies start going at General Doyle.) General Doyle: No! STAY BACK! DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!!!! (All of a sudden, the animatronic starts to join the Zombies.) Tucker: The fuck's with these people?!! Thanks the fuck a lot, Caboose!!! Twilight: (Angrily at Tucker) DO NOT CAST BLAME!!! Lopez: Pero fue su culpa, Crepúsculo !! Es la muerte de nosotros !! (But it was his fault, Twilight!! He's the death of us!!) Michigan: DO NOT BACK TALK PRINCESS TWILIGHT, YOU DUMB ROBOT!!! Simmons: How do we get out of here?! (An explosion is heard nearby.) ???: OORAH!! KICKIN' ASS AND MAKIN' MESSES!!! ???: Fuck that! That fucking blue rat sent us here!!!! (The two unknowns arrive blasting their way through the Zombies, revealing to be Tank Dempsey and Trevor Phillips.) Lopez: Gran, mas idiotas! (Great, more idiots!) California: Dempsey?! Dempsey: Thought you guys needed some help! Michigan: (Walking up to Trevor) Trevor Phillips. Ended up in this hellhole as well, i see? Trevor: What, you think I'm still Los Santos? HUH?!!! Principal Celestia: THAT'S ENOUGH!! (Then just walks away) (Trevor starts walking off, having a stare down with Michigan.) Michigan: Welp, need to check something. (Brings up Epsilon) Hey Church, have you been able to get in contact with Kappa, F.I.L.S.S, or Izumi yet? Epsilon-Church: Not yet. D's been trying to get through. California: What's keeping ya? Epsilon-Church: There's no proper connectivity in this world. But if there is, it looks like a human slaughter house. (Everyone looks at Epsilon disgustingly.) Epsilon-Delta: (appears along Theta) That statement wasn't really safe to apply, Church. Epsilon-Theta: That was kinda scary. Epsilon-Church: Yeah. Wasn't aware when I said that. Sorry guys. (Theta and Delta logs off.) Michigan: Just.... be careful with what you say, Epsilon. Epsilon-Church: '''Yeah. (Starts turn green, then back to normal, then green again.) Whoa! Hold on. '''Twilight: You okay, Church? Epsilon-Church: Yeah, I said hold on. (Speaks) Yeah, uh huh. Yeah. Yeah. Got it. Okay, thanks D! Vice Principal Luna: What was that? Epsilon-Church: THAT was the end of a very long bypassing process. Michigan: You came in contact with someone? Epsilon-Church: Fuck yeah, I contacted someone!! Processing the call now! (More Zombies start to charge.) Michigan: Do it while we find cover! We need to move!! (The heroes run for another restaurant and enter.) Rarity: (Catching her breath) Look at me. I'm a mess! Lopez: Vivirás. (You'll live.) Trevor: I agree with the robot. You are spoiled. Lopez: ¿Por qué tratar? (Why try?) Michigan: Okay, we're safe for now. (A gun is pointed at Mich's head.) ???: Turn around slowly. Do anything stupid, and I'll shoot you. (Mich slowly turns around and sees Wash and Sarge.) Michigan: Wash? Wash: '''Mich? What happened? How'd you end up here? '''Caboose: Oh hey, Agent Washington!! I found a Sonic looking doll that I thought Rainbow Dash would love because she loves Sonic. Then it got mad and started an earthquake and we ended up here. Sarge: Then you nearly killed us all!! Grif: Yeah, you idiot!! Wash: I'm not blaming Caboose! Sarge and I ended up here when I found the same object at 17-b. So I believe there's more than one of these, and someone is using this creature to achieve their own ends. California: Do you know who? Wash: Not yet. Sarge: Sounded like he spoke German. Applejack: German? Wash: We've captured his voice. (Wash activates a recorder, playing a voice recording of a German man.) Principal Celestia: Do you know what it says, Washington? Wash: Actually, no. Michigan: Hey, uh, Wash. Can I speak to you... in private? Wash: Sure. What is it? (Mich pushes Wash into a back room.) Simmons: Wow he is pushy! (Everyone awkwardly looks at Simmons) Simmons: What?! (Wash and Michigan are alone in the back room.) Wash: Okay. What is it? Michigan: If we don't get back to Equestria soon, I fear Princess Luna would get hurt. And Celestia. Wash: You specifically said Luna. Is there a reason? (Wash realizes something) You love her, don't you? Michigan: Yes. Wash: Look, Mich, the only way Luna would get in a bad situation with this, is if you don't keep calm about it. About everything you do. You've become too abrasive and apprehensive ever since we stopped Project Freelancer. Michigan: I get it. Wash: You need to start lightening up. I don't want to see both of you getting hurt or killed. Michigan: Got it. (The two hear Rarity screaming. They rush out.) Rarity: WHAT IS THAT THING?!!!! Spike: A pumpkin, maybe? Hungry Pumpkin: I'm very hungry. Rainbow Dash: Since when do pumpkins have arms and legs?! Grif: I don't care!! I'm killing that thing!!! (Throws a metal spoon at the pumpkin. It's tossed away.) Hungry Pumpkin: '''No! I don't want that! '''Michigan: Stand back, everyone!! (Gets out his Scattershot, shoots, and destroys the Pumpkin.) Everyone alright? Applejack: '''Yep. '''California: We're good. Doyle: That thing was just horrific! Michigan: You're telling me sir. (The heroes then see a number of Zombies, this time with Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Herobrine, Slenderman, Moar Krabs, and Sonic.exe himself.) Tucker: Great. Now we're screwed. California: So we got an evil Hedgehog that thinks its a god, a teleporting faceless wonder stalking us in the night, some animal animatronics possessed by the spirits of children that want to stuff us into suits and a zombie army. Well isn't that freaking wonderful!? Michigan: I'm gonna need a bigger weapon. Sonic.exe: You ready for round 2? Fluttershy: Mustang... Mustang: Its all right Fluttershy. We won't let them get us. Michigan: All right you screwed up bastards. We'll play your game. California? California: SO LONG SUCKERS!!! (Throws down a flash granade bllinding the monsters and let's the heroes make a run for it) (One by one each of the villains/monsters teleports or runs after them. Sonic.exe's smile never leaves his twisted face and after everyone is gone he teleports) (The heroes start preparing for the villains arrival) Twilight: All right everyone. Let's get ready. Those guys won't stop till we are dead so we'll need to be ready. Washington: We can win this, We can beat these guys at their game. Vice Principal Luna: Everyone. I think I saw something. Michigan: What was it? Vice Principal Luna: I think it was someone moving. In that building over there. Lopez: '''Creo que ella se ha vuelto loco. (I think she has gone crazy.) '''Michigan: (Punches Lopez) California: Could be our hosts. Sunset Shimmer: Or it may be more people sent here. Let's have me the girls and Mustang check it out. Washington: All right just be careful. (The girls and Mustang all run off to see who Luna saw) California: All right while they are checking things out we can- Huh? Sarge: What's wrong with you? California: I heard something. Donut: I didn't hear anything. Simmons: Me neither. Tucker: You may want to have your hearing checked. California: I know I heard something. I'm gonna go check it out. (Runs off) Grif: Okay that was normal. Michigan: I think we all should go after him and- Caboose: Hey look. Its a crab. (The group turns to see a Moar Krabs and a group of zombies) Sarge: Hey Grif! Get over here so I can use you as corpse bait! (Meanwhile with the girls and Mustang) Rainbow Dash: So where are the people Luna thinks she saw? Spike: They should be around here somewhere. (They turn a couner and see a group of kids and a little monster. Twilight and Mustang quickly know who they are. The Digimon Tamers Henry Wong Rika Nonaka Takato Matsuki and Calumon) Mustang: Its friendles! Hey guys! Takato: Whoa its Mustang and Twilight! Rika: At least we know we are not the only ones who were sent to this place? Henry: It is nice to see some friendly faces. Twilight: Its nice to have some more help here as well. Rika: How did you get here anyway? Rainbow Dash: Did you guys find an evil looking Sonic doll? Takato: Yeah... How did you- Pinkie Pie: The same thing happened to us and a bunch of others! Rarity: We would explain more but we need to move. A bunch of monsters are after us. Calumon: Where are we going to then? Mustang: Wait guys. I saw something. Over there. (The group looks where Mustang is pointing and see some figure past by fast) Sunset Shimmer: What was that? (The thing they saw suddenly shows it self to be The Slender Man) Heroes: AH!! Takato: Why doesn't he have a face!? Pinkie Pie: Whoa who's that? (The group also sees Herobone with Slender Man as wel) Mustang: THAT'S NOT STEVE!!! (Meanwhile with Agent California) California: Hmm... I better find what that noise was quick so I can get back to the others. Now where- ???: (Evil Laugh) California: Hey who's there!? (Silence) California: Hello? I know I heard something... (California moves closer to the where he heard the laugh) Freddy Fazbear: SSCCCRRREEEEEE!!!!! (Grabs California) California: GODDAMN IT!! FREDDY!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! (California kicks Freddy off of him knocking him down. Suddenly Chica tries to make a go for him but he grabs her hand pulls off a piece the coustume piece of the hand showing the animtroic part of her hand. Then he pulls out her pistol and shoots her in a few places then punches her knocking her down. Then suddenly he sees Bonnie coming after him. California points his pistol and shoots Bonnie in a few places showing its animtronic parts. Then California grabs Bonnie masks and rips the front of it off showing its animtronic face. Finally he kicks Bonnie down with Chica) California: All right that takes care of- (California gets attack by Freddy again. Both trying to push the other down. As California keeps fighting Freddy off he suddenly he hears foots steps running toward him and Freddy. He turns his head and sees Foxy coming right at him) Foxy: GGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Jumps at California) (California quickly moves himself to where Freddy was standing and Freddy to where he was standing so Foxy hits Freddy instead. Now all four animtronics lay near each other unable to fight back now) California: All right I don't care if you are children! You four are gonna die again!! (California pulls out his Railgun and starts charging it preparing to kill all 4 of them. But stops when he hears what sounds like a little girl laughing) California: What the??? What is- (California suddenly sees laying near by something that looks like Freddy. Only Golden) California: What the- ???: SSSCCCRRREEEEE!!!!! (Suddenly seeing this Golden Freddy's face in front him he starts waving him gun around trying to hit him but he hits nothing. When the faces vanishes California sees that this Golden Freddy is gone. And so are Freddy and pals) California: What.... What the hell??? (Meanwhile back with Michigan. Michigan Washington the reds and blues are all shooting at the zombies) Tucker: One good thing about zombies: They are slow! (They keep taking out the zombies but more keep coming) Principal Celestia: There are more coming! Moar Krabs: MOAR!! Michigan: MORE WHAT?!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!!! Moar Krabs: MOAR! (More zombies come in) Vice Prinicpal Luna: Its like he's summoning them! Tucker: We need to kill that annoying crab! Doyle: These zombies are making it a tad difficult. Donut: Hey where did Sarge go? Moar Krabs: MOAR!! Sarge: Hey crabby! Moar Krabs: Moar? (Gets blasted in the face by shot gun) Sarge: YJGS! Trevor: Well... Simmons: All right Sarge! Your the best! Sarge: Thank you Simmons! Tank Dempsey: I must say I did not expect that to happen. (Meanwhile back with Twilight the girls and Mustang) Applejack: Any ideas? Rika: For which one? Takato: I got nothing. Sunset Shimmer: Come on guys! We can do this! Henry: She's right! Come on you freaks! (The Slender Man Teleports and Herobrine goes after Mustang trying to kill him. Mustang quickly out runs him and hides walls in ruins. As he's waiting to ambush Herobrine Mustang sees him walk thought the wall he was hidding behind) Mustang: OH THAT'S NOT FAIR!! (Makes a run for it) (The digi tamers try and find Slender Man but find no sign of him) Takato: Where did he go!? Rika: Look out! Behind you! (Takato sees Slender Man behind him and sees Slender Man's hand slow reaching toward him. But he turns his head and sees Rainbow Dash running at him. She jumps at him but he teleports away before she can get him) Rainbow Dash: Ah man! I wish I had a weapon! (Suddenly Rainbow Dash and Takato see Herobrine coming at them. He comes at them fast going in to kill them when suddenly he is shot from behind. Herobrine falls to the ground dead shot by Mustang) Mustang: Try walking though that! Spike: Way to go Mustang! Mustang: Thank you. I- Rarity: MUSTANG LOOK OUT!! (Mustang turns behind him and sees Slender Man right behind him. Slender Mans reaches to get him) ???: STOP!! (Everyone even Slender Man turns to sees who yelled stop and they see Fluttershy) Fluttershy: Now listen here Mr. faceless! Me and my friends have been though too much today! We've had an evil Hedgehog send us to this horrible place, zombies have attack us, bad smelling robot animals tried to kill us, and now we are being chased by a whole bunch of mosnters! But I have had enough! Now you are going to step away from my boyfriend and then you will leave me and my friends alone! NOW!! Everyone:......... Slender Man:.............. (Slender Man sweats a little bit then teleports away) Fluttershy: (Smiles) Thank you. Everyone:...... Rainbow Dash: (Clapping) Wow Fluttershy! That was awesome! Henry: I don't know how but you scared him off. Fluttershy: I... I have no idea why that happened though... You think I was too hard on him? Sunser Shimmer: No I think you were just fine. Mustang: Yeah Fluttershy. You saved my life too. Thank you. Fluttershy: Your welcome Mustang. Twilight: Come on guys! We need to get back to Washington and the others! (The group heads out to meet up with the others. After they left suddenly The Slender Man re-appears and looks around) Slender Man: Is she gone...? (The group meets back with Washington and the others who are fighting off another group of zombies) Applejack: More zombies are attacking! Rika: We can handle these guys! (The Digi Tamers help out in fighting the zombies and were able to beat them. They explain what happened in with Herobrine and Slender Man) Washington: Great job everyone! Sunset Shimmer: Where's California? Michigan: He said he heard something and went to check it out. Tucker: Yeah he went crazy. Rainbow Dash: We better go find him. We still have Exe to deal with. Michigan: Right. Let's move! ???: Heh heh heh heh heh heh..... Simmons: What was that?? Rarity: Its that horrible laugh again! Pinkie Pie: Guys.... (The looks at Pinkie Pie is now pointing at Sonic.exe who looking at him) Sarge: There's that dirty blue rat! Trevor: All right time to kill this little bastard! (The Freelancers The Reds The Blues Tevor and Tank Dempsey all start shooting at exe but exe starts running or teleporting avoid the bullets. Michigan runs at him shooting trying to hit him but misses all his shots. Then when he's close enough he starts trying to punch or kick but every attack he makes is avoided. Suddenly exe kicks him knocking him back to the group) Vice Prinicpal Luna: Are you all right? Michigan: I think so.... (Gets back up) (Suddenly Exe holds up both his hands and group suddenly stops moving) Doyle: Uh... I seem to have a problem here. Grif: I can't fucking move! Mustang: What are we gonna do!? (Exe slowly starts to walk toward the group with an evil smile on his face. Meanwhile California is walking back to the group still unnerved by the Golden Freddy) California: Oh man.... Its eye sockets.... There was nothing there... Completely black and souless... I hate to see how the others are doing. (He then sees exe making his way to the group) California: Oh crap! (Jumps to the top of a small building to get a better view on exe then pulls his rail gun) HEY EXE!! (California fires his rail gun at exe but the attack misses due exe teleporting. He then sees exe futher away from the group and tries to shoot again. But exe holds up his hand and freezes him too. Then starts to walk to the group again) California: DAMN IT!! I CAN'T MOVE!! I NEED TO HELP THEM!! (California then notices Caboose is standing next to him) California: Caboose!? What are doing up here!? Caboose: Oh I just- California: Never mind! Can you move? Caboose: Yes! California: Good! You need to stop exe! Caboose: Okay!.......Wait hold do I do that? California: I don't know! But if you don't do something he's gonna hurt your friends! Caboose: He is?! California:..... Yeah. Yeah he is. He gonna hurt them and take them away from you Caboose! And if he takes them away you'll never see them again! Caboose: I WON'T!? California: And exe said he has cookies. But he's not gonna share them! Caboose: He wants to hurt my friends.... Take them away from me..... And he's not gonna share his cookies!?!? That makes me angry!! GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Jumps off the building and lands on the ground) My name Micheal J. Caboose. And I....hate....HEDGEHOGS!!! (Exe turns to look at Caboose and Caboose starts beating the living crap out of him. Caboose then grabs him and starts slaming him on the ground repeatedly. Then he chucks to building. As exe tries to get up Caboose reappears grabs him again then throws him again. Then when he tries to get up Caboose puts his foot on top of him to keep him down. Then Caboose pulls out a granade and shoves into exe's mouth. Then finally Caboose grabs exe again then throws him high in the air) Sonic.exe: GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-''' (Explodes) (As exe explodes everyone is able to move again) '''RIka: Hey we can move again! Tucker: Wow Caboose beat that screwed up Hedgehog. Pinkie Pie: (Jumping up and down) All right Caboose! You've saved us all! Caboose: YOUR TOAST IS BURNT! AND NO AMOUNT OF SCARPING WILL REMOVE THE BLACK PART! Sarge: Here we go again. (Suddenly, a portal appears. It's a portal that leads back to the Infinity. Lasky and Carolina is seen.) Lasky: Heard you guys needed a way home! Takato: Lasky? Carolina? Carolina: Fire Lord Izumi said you guys needed some help. So we're here! Come through now before the gate closes! (Everyone enters the portal without any interruptions from that world. A few hour later aboard Infinity.) Mustang: So, there we were. Zombies attack us, then we have someone with no face! Then Fluttershy scared that faceless creeper away! Everyone: ......... California: Hey, you can't react like that when it's absolutly true! Lasky: Well, it really isn't like Mustang to do a speech like that. Mustang: Well, sometimes, you just gotta have a little fun with it. (Meanwhile, at the observation deck.) Epsilon-Church: (Appears) So, relaxing a bit after that whole mess we've been through? Michigan: Yeah. Hey thanks for getting through to Izumi, that really help a lot, dude. Epsilon-Church: If you're wondering, Princess Luna is okay, too. Michigan:' '(Sigh of relief.) Epsilon-Church: (Starts glowing green again) Whoa. (Starts speaking) Yeah. Uh huh. Yep. Got it. Thanks again, D. Michigan: That was? Epsilon-Church: THAT was the end of a very long, and very annoying decription proccess. Michigan: You have the manifest? Epsilon-Church: Fuck yeah I have the manifest!!! Proccessing it now!! (Disappears and then reappears.) Okay! So not the biggest of all revelations; but I believe we have our culprit! Michigan: Who is it? Epsilon-Church: Edward Richtofen. Scientist of the 935 who has a hand in all kinds of torture you can think of. He was even a lacky for the Illuminati, but it appears that he specializes in those zombies that you guys fought by using an astroid element known as the 115; he owns most of the stuff we confiscated from the war. Michigan: Sounds familiar. Epsilon-Church: Yeah. The Order and the 142 confiscated a number of assets from Richtofen 2 years ago, and managed to destroy a bit of private property in the proccess. Michigan: You mean the Coalition?! I though they were the advanced military that served the Nightmare Queen! Epsilon-Church: Lucien and the soldiers were all Nightmare Forces. But according to my records, the top dogs were hired by Richtofen to act as his private military force. Michigan: IS THAT LEGAL?!?!?!?! Epsilon-Church: Pfft. Doubtfull. Once Richtofen and Zhao got all buddy buddy by the time..... Oh. Michigan: Epsilon?! Epsilon-Church: Get a hold of Izumi!! Don't ask why! Just let her know that danger's coming!! Tell Lasky to set a course to the Fire Nation!!! Michigan: On it!! TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:FR Halloween Special Parts Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Holiday Specials